My Broken Heart
by fstigtmsb
Summary: Eugene decides that he must figure somethings in his own life alone. As much as he loves Rapunzel and his life in Corona, he must leave them to know who he really is. Thoughts and feelings of both Eugene and Rapunzel.
1. Chapter 1

It's funny how life can change so quickly. You go along thinking that everything is fine and going well, and then the next moment you feel like the rug is pulled right from under you. Yes, I told Eugene that I couldn't marry him, at least not yet. And I could tell that he was hurt. Not that that was what I was going for. But I needed more time, it's all I could say to him when we got a moment alone. I told him I love him over and over and it was true more and more. He had become more than just my new dream, more than just my boyfriend. He was my everything. My reason to get up every day. Yes, there is more to life that just my life with Eugene as there is more to his life that just life with me. And I always knew and understood that. At least I thought I did.

It was a normal day, mostly. I could tell that something was up and not quite right with Eugene. He was himself, but not himself. It was almost as if he was trying to be normal, going on about how handsome he was (and oh so handsome), joking with Lance, calling Pascal a frog. Nothing completely out of the ordinary. But when he was with me, something was off. He was attentive like he always is, he was being sweet, like he always is. That wasn't unusual, so why did it feel off? Why did it feel like the sky was about to crash down on me? That my whole world was about to flip upside down?

Eugene and I had been through a lot. We'd been back from the dark kingdom for about six months now, and I felt we had grown closer to each other on our journey to the dark kingdom and even after returning home. He was my rock in dealing with the betrayal of Cass. I called her my best friend, but honest though she was one of my best friends, my true best friend (other than Pascal) was Eugene. Even before all that he and I had been through a lot, even his own death.

It was late in the evening and Eugene and I had walked down to the water. We stopped at the end of the dock. I looked over at him and he had a strange gaze on his face as he stared out over the water. "Eugene, are you okay?"

He didn't say anything. He just kept looking at the water. "Eugene…."

He slowly turned his head and looked at me. "I'm sorry Rapunzel."

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything that you've been through lately. I know it's been rough. And I've tried to be there for you…" He trailed off a bit.

"Eugene you have been there. You've been the one person I could count on through all I've been through." I said reaching for his hand. Normally he'd take my hand back. This time he didn't.

"Rapunzel, I know you had to go away, and I gladly went with you. And I'd follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked me to."

"But?" I inquired.

"But there are things that I've kept to myself, that I haven't even told Lance. And I want to keep it that way. But I feel that I need to leave the kingdom on my own for a while."

"What? Why?" I asked.

He again didn't say anything at first. In fact, he turned and looked back at the water. He took a deep breath but didn't say anything.

"I love you, Eugene." I said with tears running down my face.

Eugene looked at me again, put his hand up to my face and wiped the tears. "I know you do. And I love you too Rapunzel, so much. But there is something I need to do. I need to know. And as much as I love you, I need to know who I really am without you."

"You're Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Turns out, I may not be. Rapunzel, I know that you're going to plead to come with me on this journey. And I wish you could come…"

"I can."

"No, Rapunzel, You're the princess and your place is here. This you've already found out. Look I'm not saying that I'm going to be gone forever. I just need my own journey."

"I understand." I lied. I didn't understand. I could have gone on my self-finding journey without Eugene but I wanted him with me, because I knew that whoever I truly was I was with him as well as without him. But I didn't ever want to be without him. And now here he was telling me that he wanted to be without me. And all I could do was lie and tell him I understood.

Two days later Eugene left the castle and left me broken hearted. Broken hearted, hurt and wondering why he felt the need to do this without me. He told me two nights ago he loved me, but now even I began to wonder if I had been the only one who lied that night. Did Eugene really love me as he said he did? Did he really love being in Corona and in the castle as much as he said and called it his home? What was he going through that he felt he had to leave, and figure out alone?


	2. Chapter 2

Eugene

I hated to leave Corona like that. I love Corona, I had felt I finally had found my home. A place that I finally belonged. I left not because I was unhappy. I was happy, believe me you couldn't find much more happier than I. I had been forgiven for my crimes and accepted by the King and Queen and taken into their home, as had Lance. And while I had told Rapunzel I needed to go alone; she did convince me to take Lance along with me. I did it more for her than anything else.

And Rapunzel, was the one reason to why leaving for a while, killed me. Oh Rapunzel, what can I say. I had been engaged to Stalyn a long time ago. I had told her it was love and at the time I believed it. But then again, I did leave her at the altar. I was young and wanted my freedom. But with Rapunzel, she was a dream worth living for, worth being with. She was the real reason I was happy. But there is more to life that my life in Corona, I just had to find out what it was and who I truly am.

While on our journey with Rapunzel the King of the dark Kingdom Edmond claimed me to be his son. And honest, I wanted to believe him. I truly did. But there were so many things I didn't know, that I felt I needed to know the answers to. Could have Rapunzel come along with me? Yeah sure. But she had just returned back home and with her parents still struggling with regaining their memories, I felt it better she stay behind to rule over and keep an eye out on her kingdom. Yes, someday if I was lucky it would be my kingdom too, but she'd be ruler and I'd be her King. And I was fine with that. I honestly, don't mind taking a back seat to her at all.

I didn't know what to expect from the journey I was embarking on or even what I would find. Those it came to no surprise that my heart ached with misery as soon as I left Corona. The place I love, the place I called home. But more importantly I ached leaving Rapunzel behind. I didn't call her sunshine just because her blonde hair was back. I called her sunshine because she is my sunshine. As soon as I left it took everything, I had to not go running back to Rapunzel begging her to forgive me. That would have to come later.

I will say though, I didn't mind having Lance with me. In many ways it was nice to not be alone. He's good company most of the time. And other than Rapunzel he's my best friend and the closet person I have to family, again other than Rapunzel. And I've always cherished my friendship with Lance. I was glad he came back and we were able to be close again. There are times I've been jealous of Cassandra's and Rapunzel's friendship. I hate to admit that though.


	3. Chapter 3

Rapunzel ~

The last thing I wanted to do was watch Eugene leave. My parents were very supportive of me as much as they could be. Their memories had started to come back and they remembered more and more little by little. But still I was left in charge of running the kingdom. That being said, that is the only reason I agreed to not trying to convince Eugene to let me go with him. But I did insist that he take Lance. Gratefully he gave in on that one.

I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to Eugene and he was alone. Not that I think Eugene can't take care of himself. I know he can, he did for a long time before we met and he still does a good job of it. And honest, it's not that I haven't done anything without Eugene or visa versa. I just don't like being without him. Though as they say distance makes the heart grow fonder. And my heart is very fond of Eugene.

In my heart of hearts I know that Eugene and I will get married someday. I so want to marry him when the time is right. Words don't describe justifly enough on how much I love Eugene. And I know he loves me too so much. Eugene never does anything a little. Even when he and Cass didn't like each other that much, he cared about her. And with everything going on with Cass I know that he was hurt by her too. But how do you tell someone you love someone so much without sounding like a broken record.

The morning Eugene left I went into his room to say goodbye. It wasn't easy.

"Good morning Eugene." I said quietly.

He looked over at me. I knew he could sense my sadness and I could sense his too. "Good morning Rapunzel."

"All ready to go?"

"Just about. Look…" He started.

"I love you, Eugene." I said walking up to him and putting my hand on his chest.

He took my hand and looked up into my eyes. "I love you too, so much. Please remember that Rapunzel, I love you."

I had tears in my eyes. Eugene leaned down and gave me a kiss. "I have to go." He whispered.

"I know." I said back.

At that he walked out of the room. I didn't know when I'd see him again, or even if I would. In my heart I believed that I would. And as I said I knew Eugene loved me, but I also knew that he did really did need to find himself. He'd been through a lot and a lot of the time he focused everything on me. Maybe if I had been there for him more, he wouldn't have left. But maybe he still would have. I guess that I'll never know. All I know what my heart broke, truly broke as I watched him leave the room.

Pascal was on my shoulder and he looked to me with his big eyes that said he understood my pain.

"Pascal, he's really leaving. Eugene is really going to be gone. I thought my heart broke when I lost Cass, but I never knew my heart could hurt so much as it does now." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Eugene ~

I will be honest; I had never felt as bad as I did that first night. Not even when I died, did I feel as bad as I did then. At least when I died, I was with Rapunzel. I closed my eyes and saw her face, but it was the sadness and hurt look she gave me as I left that morning. I knew that I had hurt Rapunzel deeply and honest I was afraid that she would never forgive me. That as much as I wanted to someday marry her, she would never accept my proposal now.

"Eugene, you alright?" Lance asked as we made up camp.

"I'm fine Lance."

"Thinking about Rapunzel?" He asked.

I didn't respond.

"I take that as a yes. Eugene, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What Lance?" I said a little irritated.

"When did you know you were in love with Rapunzel?"

I looked at him for a moment. I sighed, when did I fall in love with her. I'm not sure I remembered. I may have always loved her, but just was blind to it. I know that she took my breath away from the get-go, and not just because she hit me over the head with a frying pan. But I think that I truly began to realize that I loved her when we were on the boat watching the lanterns.

"Lance, I'm not sure there is a point I can pinpoint when I fell in love with her. But she is where I'm meant to be."

"If she's where you're meant to be, what are we doing?"

That was a good question. I knew that she was where I was meant to be, but I also knew that I wasn't 100% sure of that all the time. There were times that I felt trapped, though I'd never admit that to anyone. I didn't answer Lance. Instead I did what I could to change the subject and then retired to bed.

The next morning, we continued on our way. As we stopped for lunch, we ran into Stalyn. Rapunzel had shown me the note Stalyn had given her when Rapunzel had asked for help. But Stalyn's reaction to me without Rapunzel while I don't know if I'd say was surprising, I was still taken back a bit by it.

"Rider, funny meeting you here. Where is your princess?"

"She's in Corona. I'm here just with Lance."

"She didn't come with you?" She asked a bit puzzled.

"Eugene wouldn't let her." Lance said.

"Really?" She said with a smile on her face.

"I'm still in love with her Stalyn so get that look off your face."

"She still in love with you?"

"Yes. Listen it's a long story to which I'm not going to get into with you. But she and I are still very much in love." I said. "You can even ask Lance." I added.

"It's true, they are." Lance said with a little hesitation.

"Lance the hesitation doesn't help." I said quietly.

He just shrugged his shoulders. And Stalyn got that funny smile on her face again.


	5. Chapter 5

Staylan ~

I will admit, I was very surprised to see Rider and Lance without the princess. It brought me back to old times and brought back old feelings and to my true self. I had always been in love with Rider and I wasn't going to let this opportunity pass me by. I was going to make him mine in one way or another. I was going to make Rider forget that he had ever met the princess. I knew that it may not be easy, but I was going to go slowly to gain a trust in him. I would have to lie in everything I did.

I could see that Rider was going through so things. He didn't seem to be his usual cockey self. I asked Lance about it, and he said it was cause leaving the princess behind was the hardest thing Rider had ever done, and couldn't be happy without her. I asked why it was that she wasn't there. Lance said that Rider had to find things out, who he was without the princess. But Lance said that he knew who Rider was, and the princess improved him, he was still Flynn Rider, but more importantly he was Eugene Fitzherbert. And Lance had come to like Eugene better, as he was a better friend than he ever had been as Flynn Rider. Rider had been given information lately that made him question everything he knew. When I asked Lance what kind of information, he refused to tell me.

I decided to let that go for now. If I couldn't get Lance to tell me, I'd find a way to get Rider to tell me. But first I had to convince Rider he needed me to come with him on his self discovering journey. If I was with him, he might not focus so much on the princess.

Rider told me that he and Lance had to be on their way. I said that I should go with him, like old times. He refused. I assured him that I would be on my best behavior and just help him like Lance was. No stealing, no lying, nothing but being his friend.

Rider really wasn't himself because against even Lance he surprisingly agreed. Something was definitely wrong, but I was really to go with it until I could convince him that I was his true love, not the princess.


	6. Chapter 6

Eugene ~

I must have really not been feeling well to agree to let Staylan come along. I know I hadn't been myself. It's not that Staylan was bad company, but I knew that she was sceaming something, and it was most likely a plot to get me back. And it may have worked had I never met Rapunzel. But now that I had met Rapunzel and fallen deeply in love with her, there was no turning back to Staylan or anyone. I know I was out here trying to figure out who I was. But if there was one thing that I was 100% sure about it was Rapunzel.

Though I do say that I must not have been feeling well even then, because the journey was about to bring a turn to turn my stomach. Life on the road wasn't as bad as I thought and the company with Lance and Staylan made it less lonely. But I really missed Rapunzel and constantly wondered how she was and longed to see her face. To hear her voice and laughter. To feel her embrace and kiss.

We had been on the road now almost three months and it had been pretty uneventful, unlike when we were on the road with Rapunzel. Not that I was expecting troubles like we experienced before, but I wasn't expecting it to be easy brezzy either. It was as Lance put it pretty boring.

But with each day I was figuring out more and more that I am Eugene Fitzherbert. Yes, I'd met Edmond my birth father who had said that I was born Hoarse. But that didn't change exactly who I was. It didn't change my hopes and goals, and dreams. It didn't change my feelings for Rapunzel.

As I said we were on the road almost three months and I had been beginning to feel weak. Which wasn't normal. My body hurt all over. At night I'd have chills and in the morning I'd wake up in a sweat. But I had to keep it secret. I couldn't tell anyone that something was wrong. I had to just have mind over matter. I was fine. I was fine.


	7. Chapter 7

Rapunzel ~

It had been three long months since Eugene had left. I tried to keep myself busy the best I could. Night time was the hardest probably though. For I often wondered if Eugene missed me at all. I didnt know what he was doing or anything.

I saw in town that the "Hook Brothers" were coming in town in a couple days. I was excited to see them.

I knocked on their traier door to where they happily greeted me. Then gave me their condolenzes.

"For what?" I asked.

"We would have thought for sure you and Rugene would be together still." Hookfoot said.

"What are you talking about? We are still together." I said

"Why is he with the Baron' s daughtee than ?"Hookfoot asked again.

Staylan was with Eugene and Lance? How. The brothers told me they had seen Eugene about two weeks ago, he was with Lance and Staylan. Eugene and Staylan were looking pretty coozy.

How could Eugene do this to me again?


	8. Chapter 8

Staylan ~

It had become very clear to me that something was wrong with Rider. He didnt look well. He was moving slowly. His face was pale and his smile was gone. Lance could even tell something was right.

We finally got Eugene to admit he was sick but he'd be fine. It was really at that point my desire to hurt him disappeared. It's funny how the princess can get in my head even when she wasn't there.

As soon as I saw Eugene hardly able to catch his breath when he wasnt coughing I knew that I had to bring Rapunzel and Eugene back together. And as soon as I saw Eugene pass out I knew what I had to do.

Lance and I made our way back to Corona. It took several weeks, and I was amazed that Eugene was still even alive. I took my leave just outside the kingdom and Lance took Eugene the rest of the way.


End file.
